


A

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, sepenggal cerita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: Katanya, ikatan tidak akan terjalin begitu saja jika tak ada yang memulai.





	

Ada yang bilang, setiap kelas memiliki cita rasanya masing-masing. Seperti masakan, katanya, tetapi ini hanya idiom sesaat.

Ketika ia berkumpul di antara dua puluh delapan orang lainnya dan mulai membiasakan diri, atau mungkin berusaha menerima adaptasi yang baru, bahkan mengingat bentuk wajah-wajah asing yang belum pernah dijumpainya; ia kebingungan.

Mungkin ia akan memulainya dengan sedikit impresi awal. Mungkin ia mulai bertanya-tanya untuk apa berdiri di sana. Mungkin nama-nama itu akan diingatnya cukup lama. Entahlah. Ia tipikal orang yang bisa mengingat wajah seseorang dengan mudah, namun tidak dengan nama.

Ada yang bilang, linimasa layaknya poros bumi yang berputar. Nyata, tapi tidak terasa.  

Dua belas bulan berjalan tanpa kenangan yang pasti, ia mengerti.

Apakah itu seperti saat orang berkata bahwa tempatmu adalah cerminan diri yang apatis? Atau mungkin ketika salah satu petinggi pendidik memberinya nama tengah secara tak sadar? Katanya, ini kelas yang dingin. Bukan karena pendingin ruangan, tapi _dingin_ dalam makna literasi. Lucunya, mereka membalas dalam bentuk cengiran miris. _Tsumetai kurasu_ , lagi-lagi suara tawa, _tsumetai kurasu_ julukan yang bagus, haha. Selera humor selalu datang di saat yang tak terduga.  

Katanya, ikatan tidak akan terjalin begitu saja jika tak ada yang memulai. Ia rasa kelasnya kerap kali jadi bahan pembicaraan, bahkan sempat diprotes karena sulit dicari. _Jangan jadikan masalah besar_ , benaknya berbisik, tapi hati tidak bisa membohongi. Individu mana yang tidak merasa tertohok?

Suatu kali, sederet keluhan terlontar. Terlalu penyendiri, sahutnya, terlalu penyendiri. Meski orang lain menanggapi, mungkin ragu menyelimuti tanpa sadar. Lantas, harus bagaimana?

Jika tik-tok jam bertanya tentang tanggapan, ia memilih berterus terang.

Ini adalah kelasnya, bagian dari napasnya, sedikit tentang kenangan dalam masa empat tahun sebelum menjadi tokoh masyarakat. Hiperbolis, tak apa, karena ini cara ia beretorika. _Ini adalah kelasnya, itu kelasnya,_ karena ia—atau mungkin saya—berdiri di antara dua puluh delapan—tidak, dua puluh enam—pribadi lainnya.  

Orang bilang, kelas ini apatis dan dingin. Untuk sebuah huruf pertama, selipan dari frasa dan klausa, tiga kali goresan layaknya kanji dalam sebuah kapital.

_Tapi, benarkah?_

Ia rasa, tempatnya berdiri terbilang unik.

Teramat unik. 

**Author's Note:**

> untuk kelas, sesederhana itu.


End file.
